Code: Okami
by Aria the wolf
Summary: Yumi is sucked into Okami after a XANA attack and she is turned into a wolf, and Every thinks she is Amaterasu, Yumi teams up with Issun, to bring peace to Nippon and find a way back home. YXU Rated K for some romance and violence. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Yumi sighed as she walked back down her sidewalk, that leads to her house. She opened the gate, and she walked inside, her house.

Yumi was greeted with a "Hey Yumi, how was your day?" from her mother.

"It was ok, Im just really tired..." Yumi mummbled to her mother.

"Ok sweety go to your room and rest a bit, dinner will be ready soon." Her told her.

"Ok." Yumi mummbled again as she walked up her stairs.

"Yumi walked to her room, to see her brother, laying on his back, playing a game, on his Ds.

"Hiroki? What are you doing in my room?" Yumi asked him

"Sis, there was a game laying on the steps this morning, and it said to Yumi." Hiroki explained.

"Who was it from?" she asked

"I don't know, all it said was to Yumi." he said.

"Well, I guess I can play it for a bit, where's it at?" she asked

"On your bed."

"Ok thanks."

Yumi went over to the game and picked it up, she saw it had a white wolf, with some red markings a green disk, with fire around it, it had a red circle behind it, and the wolf, and the red circle had a blue background with some purple tint in it. Yumi read the words that were on the top of the case. "Okami." (A/N I used the wii cover for the story.)

"Okami?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah thats what the game says." she said

"Hey sis doesn't Okami mean wolf, in Japanese?"

"Yeah it does, huh this game may have some Japanese legends in it." Yumi explained.

Yumi opened the case, and she grabbed the disk, and she placed it in her Playstation 2.

Yumi grabbed her controller, and she watched the screen, she saw a clover pop up and say Clover.

She then watched a paintbrush, paint on a scroll, showing a village, some sakura blossoms then started to fall and a dialouge box appeared.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land... There was a tiny village by the name of Kamiki. Legend tells of a horrible beast that threatened the residents."  
"It also tells of the wolf that risked it all to protect them." The screen switched to a man on a knee with a sword in his hand and a serpent's head going to it, then a black canine figure fell in front of it growling.

"Controlling the very frabric of exsitence this wolf stood up against many beasts times it size and banished darkness.

"This wolf's valient act enshured in an era of tranquility."

"The villiagers hearts swelled with respect and adoration of the wolf."

It showed the white wolf started to run on the screen, it then jumped and it landed on a high cliff, and it howled, making clouds disapeer.

The screen soon went to the title screen.

Yumi pressed start, and the screen went black.

The screen then turned static, and XANA's sign appeared on Yumi's T.V.

"Oh no!" Yumi quickly got up, and she felt something wrap around her ankle. Hiroki watched in fear as his sister tryed to get away from its grip. "Hiroki Get out of here!" Yumi yelled.

Hiroki stood in fear afraid to move, Yumi kicked out of the grip and she shoved her brother out of the room.

Making him fall on his back and he ran down the stairs.

Yumi reached and grabbed her phone, and she quickly dialed Jeremy.

"Hello?" Jeremy said

"Jeremy XANA's attacking I need help, Im in my roo-!" Yumi was then cut off. She felt a black thing wrap around her waist, and her head covereing her mouth.  
"Yumi! Yumi! Are yo-!" Jeremy yelled he was cut off, XANA's black shadow went over to it and destroyed it.

Yumi's eyes widen as she felt a pain shoot through her body.

She felt her hands, get smaller and rounder. She felt something come out of her backside, her ears then moved to the top of her head, her hair then went longer, and covered her whole body, she felt her mouth and nose get longer, and she her arms get long as her legs.

She then fell on the floor panting. She looked around weakly. She tried to stand, but she fell over. She breathed weakly she then blacked out.

***With the others****

Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd, walked down their hallway, and talked.

"Hey Jeremy, you think XANA will attack today?" Ulrich asked

"Maybe he attackes almost everyday." Jeremy explained.

"Hey Jermey, do you think we can bring Kiwi into Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"Odd, don't you remeber last time?" Jeremy sighed.

"No, wait I do...yeah I don't." Odd replyed

"Kiwi was sucked into you, and you gained some of his personality, and it took us forever to figure out how to turn you back to normal." Aelita explained.

"Oh yeah now I remeber." Odd smiled big, and he put his hands behind his head.

Jeremy heard his phone ring, he reached in his pocket, and grabbed it and awnsered.

Jeremy then heard his phone ring. "Hello?" he asked

Jeremy XANA's attacking I need help, Im in my roo-!" he heard Yumi say.

"Yumi! Yumi! Are yo-!" Jeremy yelled he was cut off.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked

"Yumi is under attack, and XANA activated a tower!" Jeremy yelled.

"I will go help Yumi, you all go and deactivate the tower!" Ulrich yelled as he ran down the hall.

Everyone then ran to the factory taking the secret entrance, that lead them to the sewer.

Ulrich ran to Yumi's home he had thoughts running in his head.

"Yumi please be okay! Im coming hang on!" he thought he grited his teeth, and he ran faster.

****With Yumi****

Yumi woke up suddenly, she looked around, and she got up, and she fell, from her weak legs.

Yumi heard her mother scream, and she got up again, she fell slightly, and she looked down to see paws.

"What the! What happened to me!" Yumi screamed to her ears it only was a loud bark, and growl.

She spinned around and she saw herself, in her mirror, she saw that she was a black, and white wolf or dog she wasn't sure, her under belly was black as the night time sky, her fur was as white as the new fallen snow, she had a midnight blue markings like the wolf on the game cover accept they were red. She had a disk that looked excatly like the one on the case.

Yumi heard her brother scream, and she quickly, but wobbly ran down the stairs.

Yumi saw Xana had possed the Samurai armor again. She saw her mother and father out cold on the floor. Xana raised his sword at Hiroki, and Yumi's eyes widen in fear, she then felt herself running towards the armor, and use the weapon on the armor.

Yumi looked back at her brother to see if he was alright. Hiroki's eyes widen to see a black and white canine with blue markings, a dark emerald green disk with fire red flames swirling it, it looked like the white wolf on the game case. But the markings were a different color, same with the fur.

Yumi looked towards the armor, and she used her new weapon on it, she knocked it back, making fall backwards. She growled.

Ulrich then came bursting through the door. To his surprise he saw a black and white wolf fighting possed Samuria armor.

"Ulrich!" Hiroki yelled to him.

Ulrich ran to Hiroki, and he saw Yumi's parents unconscious, on the floor.

"Hiroki what happened?" Ulrich asked he looked at the wolf fight, making sure it was fighting the Samurai armor, and not attacking them.

"I-Im not sure Y-Yumi told me to run, and she was g-grabbed by this black thing, I ran down the stairs to see dad, on the floor, and mom screamed and she was then hit by something and it made her fall in the floor then this black canine came from upstairs, and it started to attack the armor." Hiroki explained shaking in fear.

Ulrich nodded, "Stay here im going to get your sister!" Ulrich yelled he ran up the stairs, and he went to her room. He looked around he found nothing, he heard a yelp come from downstairs, he quickly ran down the stairs to see the black and white wolf panting, and snarling at the armor, with Hiroki behind it.

When Ulrich came in through the door, Yumi looked over at him, she smiled and she quickly jumped away almost getting hit with the sword.

She snarled and she jumped on the armor biting the shoulder of the armor, she felt XANA grab her neck scruff, and throw her, Yumi flew off and hit the wall, and she yelped, as her back hit the hard drywall.

The armor went towards her with its sword raised, the sword came down quickly, Yumi grabbed her disk, and she blocked the attack. The armor turned around, and it raised it's sword at Hiroki.

"Hiroki!" Yumi yelled. She jumped, in front of the armor, and she used her disk, which XANA blocked the attack with his sword. Yumi panted, from fighting, she heard Ulrich come down the stairs.

Ulrich grabbed Hiroki, and ran out the door and he placed him outside in the yard, he went in and he grabbed Yumi's father, he picked him up and slung his arm, around him, and he dragged him and he layed him on the grass, and he did the same with Yumi's mother.

"Hiroki stay here!" Ulrich commanded and he went inside and he saw the black wolf fighting again he quickly went through the drawers in the kitchen and he grabbed a long butcher knife, and he stood by the wolf.

Ulrich then started to fight with the black and white wolf, he slashed at the armor, and the black and white wolf 'Yumi' used the disk, to attack.

The armor fell over and stopped moving,a black figure then flew out of the armor, and flew towards Ulrich. Yumi gasped she quickly grabbed her disk, and she threw it in front of Ulrich, making the shadow figure, bounce off the disk. Yumi growled baring its fangs at the shadow she watched as it flew upstairs.

Yumi quickly dashed up, the stairs with Ulrich behind her, the shadow, flew into Yumi's T.V. and a portal, apeared on the T.V., Yumi jumped through it following the shadow, and Ulrich watched as the wolf jumped through the screen.

Then a flash of white light the world then was taken into the past.

* * *

*********With Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita**********

"Guys have you seen Yumi any where?" Aelita asked.

"No I haven't, Odd have you?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope." Odd explained.

"She maybe at home, I can go see if she is or not." Ulrich explained

"I don't know, after school we have to check out something." Jeremy said as he walked to his dorm.

The others left, and got ready for another boring day at school.

********Later that day*************

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, went on the school's grounds, they all sat at the bench.

"Ok where was the last place you seen, or heard Yumi." Jeremy said pondering.

"I heard Yumi was going home, so that was yesterday, so she might be home." Aelita said

"Hmmmm...I think Yumi was supposed to go to the woods to collect something for her project." Odd said

"Wait, remeber yesterday."Ulrich said

"No what?" Odd asked

"I went to go help Yumi, but I didn't see her anywhere, all I saw was a black and white wolf, with these weird markings and some kind of weapon, all I found was Hiroki, and Yumi's parents."

"So what happned to the wolf?" Aelita asked.

"It jumped through Yumi's T.V. and went after XANA." Ulrich explained.

"Thats sounds something like XANA would do." Odd said.

"Well maybe there is something there, that we can get, to find some clues about Yumi." Aelita suggested.

"Ok I can go and do it because Ulrich and me have to study for some math." Odd said.

"Alright Odd, you can go get clues, me and Jeremy, and Ulrich will stay here incase XANA attacks." Aelita explained.

"Alright cya all later!" Odd said as he ran off.

Odd soon got to Yumi's house, he knocked and he tapped his foot waiting.

"Hello, oh hi Odd!" Yumi's mother greeted

"Hey , is Yumi home?" Odd asked

"No not yet but you can come in and wait for her if you like." she smiled at Odd

"Okay thanks." he replyed and he walked in Yumi's house. Odd went upstairs, and he went in Yumi's room, he saw Hiroki, laying on his back playing a game.

"Hey Hiroki." Odd replyed.

"Hey Odd." he said not taking his eyes away from the game.

Odd looked around Yumi's room, he saw a game sitting on her bed.

"Hey Hiroki whats this?" Odd asked.

"Oh its some game I found on our steps it was for Yumi." he explained.

"Who was it from?" he asked

"I don't know when I found it all it said was 'To Yumi'." Hiroki explained.

"Hey you don't mind if I take it to play a bit do you?" Odd asked

"Nah, besides its rated T for teen and Im to young to play it anyway, mom won't let me." Hiroki sighed and he rolled over on his stomach.

"Okay thanks if you see Yumi, tell her her friends are looking for her." Odd said he walked down the stairs, and he went left.

Odd then went back to the school with the game in is hand.

************Back at the school**************

Odd walked to Jeremy's room, he saw Jeremy sitting on his laptop, and Aelita sitting on his bed.

"Hey Odd, did you find Yumi, or some clues?" Aelita asked.

"Yep I did find something." Odd explained.

"What did you find?" Jeremy asked.

"I fount this game on Yumi's bed, and Hiroki told me, someone left it on their steps, and it said it was to Yumi, but didn't tell who it was from, so maybe we might get a clue from this game." Odd said.

"Odd that is so stupid." Ulrich said.

"Fine if I get some clue's don't come crying to me if your wrong." Odd said and he left Jeremy's dorm, and he went back to his, and Ulrich's dorm.

* * *

Odd grabbed a T.V. that he hid under his bed, and he grabbed his game system also, he plugged up his T.V. he turned on his game system, he grabbed the game, he opened up the case, and he put the disk in the game cartridge.

The screen, showed a clover popping up and it said clover.

Odd pressed start skipping the intro, he pressed Start and the game then started to say. "Okami! Okami okami okami." It echoed, and a paint brush apreared on a scroll, the paintbrush wrote and the words it said was, ' Story Hideki Kamiya'.

The paintbrush then drew a background, and some sakura leaves started to fall, non stop. Odd watched the screen interested in the game, that he completely forgot the world around him.

"Long, long ago..."

"A tiny hamlet called Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms."

"Each and every tree around the burg was honored as a god."

"However the village was not without its dark secrets."

The screen then showed a eight headed serpent, and black leaves fell on the screen.

"To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival."

"With a body like a mountain, and 8 heads mounted on it necks the size of treetrunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them."

"No one dared to disobey the horrific beast."

The screen switched to a wolf sitting on a cliff, looking over at the village.

"When the night of the sacrifice drew near..."

"A mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village."

"This wolf its coat brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui."

"The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night."

"People assumed the wolf to be a familier of Orochi."

The screen moved to a man standing with a sword, and the wolf in a certain fleeting, and fighting stance.

"One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui."

"The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf."

"But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements."

The screen switched over to a house, and an arrow appeared in the house, and Nagi was holding the hands of a women.

"Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived."

"A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice."

"Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into."

"The home of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden."

"Nagi harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign."

"Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi travled in the beast's cave in place for his beloved."

The screen switched to Nagi, and Orochi fighting.

* * *

Odd heard someone knock on his door, he got up, and he saw Aelita and Jeremy.

"What are you guys doing?" Odd asked

"We heard that game all the way down in my dorm, what is it doing?" Jeremy asked

"Nothing its telling a story about this legend, hey Aelita want to watch me play it?" Odd asked

"Sure, Jeremy why don't you stay and watch besides its telling a legend, so you might learn something." she said

"Alright if you insist." Jeremy said.

"Hey Ulrich what did you say the wolf looked like again?" Odd asked.

"It was a black and white wolf, with some weird blue markings, and weird looking disk, that was golden looking with some blue looking fire. Ulrich explained.

"This game is talking about a white wolf." Odd said.

"You...You don't think that, the wolf is Yumi do you!" Aelita said starting to freak out looking at the game.

"I...I...don't know..." Jeremy said with a bit of fear in his voice.

They all watched the screen as the story continued.

* * *

"The Moon Cave as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home, As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance..."

"A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson, upon 8 thrashing necks."

"Orochi stood tall before him anxious for another sacrifice."

"Nagi leapt with incredible grace swining his blade valiently."

"On and on he sliced well into the moonless night."

"But Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch."

The screen switched over to Nagi, on his knee, and the Orochi closing in on him, and the wolf fell in front of him.

"At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees fatiued, and gasping for breath, he knew he was staring death in the face."

"It was then that the wolf appeared."

"As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave the wolf's coat shown brilliantly."

"Alas it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village. Baring its fearsome claws, Shiranui lept toward Orochi."

"Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle. The two beasts stuggled wildly thrashing in the darkness."

The screen shown Orochi, and the wolf fighting fire was aimed at the wolf, a paintbrush drew a swirl making wind blow.

"Mysterious and terrifying the spectacle continued, Shiranui summoned divine gusts of wind to counter Orochi's flame."

The screen shown, Orochi closing on Shiranui, and the paint brush patted a dot, making a tree sprout blocking Orochi.

"As Orochi closed on Shiranui, shaprend claws glistening...A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth sheilding the wolf."

"Shiranui fought gallently to gain the upperhand. However...Orochi protected by a mystical power was not easyly bested."

"Shiranui govered in gashes, its majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi."

The screen switched over to Shiranui howling, and Nagi with his sword raised.

"Orochi saw a chance to strike which would be the final blow, But Shiranui refused to give in with its last ounce of strength, the majestic wolf gazed heavenward and unleashed a might howl."

A moon appreard on the the screen.

"Suddenly the black clouds overhead dissapated.

"The light from above glinted off of Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope."

The screen showed Nagi figting the serpent.

"Guided by his sword, Nagi who had taken shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary, Channeling his strenght into scarred and batteterd arms, he lept with feriously toward Orochi, his sword poised high."

"The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsom heads seperated from their owner."

It then showed Nagi, the wolf and Orochi's head on the ground.

"Orochi's broken body, collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant the curse that plauged the village, was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky.

"Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison, and struggled to breathe, Nagi scooped the beast into his arms, and returned to Kamiki.

The screen showed the wolf laying on its side, in a curled postion, and some people surrounding the wolf.

"When they reached the village Shiranui, was no longer moving, the village elder gently stroked the wolf's head."

"In response Shiranui let out a horse, and pitiful bark...The closed its eyes and drifted off as in a slumber."

"Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village, In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits the villigers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the wolf within it."

The screen showed the shrine with the wolf's statue, under an arch, it then switched to a cave with some trees.

"Nagi's sword was christened Tsukuyomi, and placed inside the Moon Cave."

"The villagers all looked forward for an age of endless peace..."

* * *

"Wow that is one heart gripping story about that wolf." Ulrich said looking at his friends.

"Yeah that poor wolf." Jeremy said.

"Hey somethings happening lets watch!" Odd said as he and the others watched the screen.

* * *

I hope you all like this is my first fic, and the first CrossOver with CodeLyoko and Okami. Also I didn't know how to spell Yumi's brother's name so yeah I guessed. Im working on the second chapter now so yeah. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"However this is not the end of the story..."

"There is more to this tale then some people know. 100 years have passed since Shiranui's and Nagi's heroic exploits."

"It happened so quickly that no one in the village took notice."

A mountain with a cave then showed on the screen, it zoomed on a mound with a bell with a sword under it"

A black figure then walked to the sword.

"Is this the legendary sword Tsukuyomi? The sword that banished the dreaded Orochi?"

The shadowy figure then grabbed the sword and he started to pull it.

"No it can't be true its nothing, but a legend nothing but a fairytale." the figure said.

It then pulled the sword out of the ground, and 8 black firgures looked at it with their 18 blood red eyes.

The figure dropped the sword and watched in fear as a purplish black figure came flying out of where the sword was the black figure then started to run, and it tripped and a dragon snake like head then went over to the person who had pulled the sword, the perso then knew what he had done, he had unleashed Orochi.

"O he who seeks power, and has broken my bonds...Speak these words! 'I wish darkness unto the world! Utter that prayer to me and unleash my power." Speaked Orochi.

The figure then got up, and it ran away, and the serpent then roared angerly, and the figure then ran out of the cave screaming, Orochi then followed the person, and he and his other heads roared loudly making trees disapeer, and darkness consume the lands, the sky was then covered in blackness, making the sun disapeer.

"A horrible tragedy swept over the land, only one village seemed to escape the horrible curse, the tiny hamlet of Kamiki, enjoyed the protection of a Sakura Tree it is here where the realy story begins..."

A rock then came flying toward the statue of Shiranui, and a women then quickly blocked the rock with her body.

"How troublesome! This is like the anicent propocey of Doom!" said the women.

"What has transpired to bring such a calamity?"

The women then turned to the statue.

"Amaterasue, now is the time when we need your power the most..."

The women then made a circle in the air and a flash of white light a round disk, with a stone flame around it then appeared.

"Amaterasue, shine your holy light on this broken and polluted world, and fix the wrong that has fallen on us."

The women then threw the disk in the air, the disk made a huge loop, and it smacked against the wolf statue, making it come to life, the wolf then yawned and shook its pelt.

"Aw such beauty and grace, the life of you being returned brings happiness to my soul Amaterasu." the women sighed happily.

_"What? Amaterasue? That's not my name, my name is Yumi."_ the wolf barked.

"Oh im sorry I haven't introduced myself im Sakuya." said the women

Yumi looked to see Sakuya was floating she wore a kimono, and she had long hair, with long hair loops, and a leaf like hair pin.

"Amaterasue you look different then what I had expected." Sakuya said.

_"No dur! Im not this so called Amaterasue who you are looking for!"_ Yumi barked loudly.

"Oh Im sorry Amaterasue." Sakuya said bowing slightly.

_"*Sigh* Whatever..."_ Yumi sighed annyoed.

"Hm!" Sakuya felt something in her robe.

"Uh! Has something stolen its way into my robe?" Sakuya asked as she looked around.

Yumi looked up at her, she twitched her ears, and she watched as Sakuya started to laugh.

"Oh! Oh hee hee..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sakuya laughed and some green thing hopped out of her clothes.

"Oh...You again?"

The green thing rolled and it hopped up, Yumi jumped up and she got into an attacking position.

"Ow ow ow! Hey what are you doing!" said the thing

"Were you in my clothes again bug?" asked Sakuya

"BUG! Im not bug! Im a wandering artist! The name is Issun!" yelled the green thing.

"Soon you will be bowing before my great brush!" Issun yelled he then grabbed a scroll and threw it on Yumi's face.

Yumi saw Sakuya on the scroll she was holding a branche with some blossoms on it.

"Cuter than the real thing no?" he said.

Yumi growled and shook off the scroll.

"Besides I was trying to make the conversation more...interesting!" Issun said.

Issun then hopped over to Yumi, and he landed on her nose.

"Hey whats wrong with you furball? You seem down in the dumps." Issun asked.

Yumi growled madly at Issun.

_"Thats because I was turned into a wolf, and I was sent into this world!"_ Yumi growled

"Hmm...You look just like the statue of Shiranui, Hey you are his descendant!" Issun said.

Yumi then swallowed Issun, she then felt a sick to her stomach and she coughed him back up.

"Hey Hey! Thats gross! Im way to handsome to be covered in wolf slobber! Do make me use my sword on yo-" Issun hopped around his glow turning red.

Before Issun could finish his sentence, a loud angry growl was heard and then a roar.

"Wha what was that!" Issun said jumping on Yumi's head.

_"Great...I have a scardy cat little boy on me..."_ Yumi sighed.

Yumi looked up to see the sky, to see stones flying everywhere, huge waves, and trees flying around.

"Okami Amaterasue, the villigers spirits are encased in my fruit please cut the peach and the village will be restored." Sakuya said and she then disapeered and she turned into an old dead tree with a peach on the limb.

"Wow Sakuya this is weird, the villagers spirits are encased in the peach...Well im not sure how we are going to be able to cut it down. This darkness is really getting to me too..." Issun said.

Yumi then noticed a door or light, she then ran into the tree.

When they passed through they came upon a new place this place wasn't like where they were it was calm, and peaceful, there was stars everywhere, plants, and a bridge.

"Hey where are we furball?" Issun asked

_"I don't know, and don't call me furball!"_ Yumi barked at him

"Ok ok sheesh..." Issun said

_"Wait you can understand me?"_ Yumi said dumbfounded.

"Yeah my kind can understand some animals." Issun said

_"Also my name isn't Amaterasue, its Yumi. I was a human before this."_ she explained

"Well how can you be a human if your a wolf now?" he asked

_"I don't know...all I can remeber is me fighting with my friend and then everything is a blur."_ Yumi said as she started to walk towards the bridge.

"Hey if your human then maybe we can get you back to normal." he said

_"Well I guess we can."_ Yumi said as she stopped and looked at this mirror like thing.

_"Hey Issun was it? Well what is this?"_ Yumi asked looking at it.

"Oh thats an origin mirror, if you look at it your reflection will be in it for all eternity." Issun said he then saw Yumi looking up at her reflection, and the mirror then glowed brightly and it faded into the mirror.

_"Wow thats neat."_ Yumi said as she walked away from it.

"Hey look pots!" Issun said

_"Yeah what about them?"_ Yumi asked.

"Well they look great for smashing!"

_"Yeah how do plan to smash them?"_

"With your head!"

"_My head? Im going to get a major headace if I do!"_ Yumi growled.

"Well do it, becuase we need some money." Issun said

Yumi sighed in defeat and she headbutted the pot, making it smash, and good amount of Yen came out.

"Way to go my furry friend!" Issun patted Yumi's head.

Yumi went and smashed the rest getting some money.

Yumi then ran to a little high place with a chest on the top of it.

"Hey a chest now thats tempting!" Issun said

_"How am I going to get up there?"_ Yumi said looking up at him

"Well since your a god and all, jump on the wall and do a wall jump."

_"Im not a god, im just girl stuck in this wolf body..."_ she said.

"Whatever, just do it." Issun said

Yumi then took a running start, and she ran to the wall, she jumped and she lept and spinned and landed on her paws.

"I knew you could do it, know go and and open that chest."

Yumi went over and she headbutted it, and she got a bone.

"Hey thats a holy bone, they restore life." Issun said

Yumi then continued and she saw a broken bridge.

"Hey the bridge is out. I got handled hold on." Issun said

Then Yumi saw the world around them stop, and Issun drew on the bridge quickly, and then bridge sprung back.

_"How did you do that?"_ Yumi asked

"Oh thats a brush move I like to call Rejuvination. This is one out of 13 brush moves, a deity one who you are reconstucted from, had mastered all 13, when the deity died the brush moves were split into 13, different gods, and they lie hidden in objects around us." Issun said

Yumi then continued and she noticed an arch that led up a hill, she was then stopped by Issun when he noticed a stone that read river of the heavens.

"I don't see no river, all I see is a sparkly puddle of water, how can that be a river."

_"Beats me."_ Yumi said she then had the driving force to go up on the hill. She then ran up it, and her and Issun looked up at the stars.

"Wow these stars are beautiful..." Issun said looking at them.

**"I wish the others were hear...They would love to see these stars..." **Yumi thought.

"Hey look! The stars are forming something, it looks like a constellation." Issun said

The constallation the flashed and it appeared to becmissing a star.

"Hey there is a star missing, I guess I will try to fix it." Issun said

The world around them then stopped and Issun then placed a dot where the missing star was, and star didn't appear, only some smoke.

"...Bah...Looks like Im not one to draw stars." Issun pouted.

Yumi then somehow managed to do make the world around her stop, she then moved her tail over where the star was, and she placed a dot, where it was, and the star appeared.

The constellation the glowed, and then a dragon came out of it, and the dragon, stopped right in front of of the wolf and artist. The dragon was white with red markings, the dragon had part of its body in a scroll, and it held, four color like orbs, in its for arms.

**"Ah...Why if it isn't mother Amaterasue...Im sorry that I haven't contacted you sooner, but the darkness caused me to go into hiding, by changeing into a constellation I manged to survive until now, Amaterasue you must retrieve the 13 brush powers you once knew, I Yomigami shall grant you the power of Rejuvination, use it to replace our fabled Stardust** **river."** he said

Yomigami then turned into a little orb, and flew into Yumi, making a little flash of light glow around her.

"Wow never thought a brush god to be here...Wait! You have rejuvination now!" Issun said

_"Yeah I guess."_ Yumi said

"Come on lets go to the puddle!" Issun said

Yumi ran down the hill, and she ran to the little puddle.

Yumi then drew where the water should be, and water then appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow! The river is back!" Issun cheered.

Yumi then swam across, and and she reached another the other side, she shook off the water, and she noticed a chest.

Yumi then headbutted it, and weird white looking pouch fell out.

_"Issun what is this?"_ Yumi said sniffing it.

"Hey thats an Astral Pouch!" Issun said excitedly

_"Astral Pouch?"_

"Yeah an Astral pouch, is a pouch that brings the owner back to life, so like if we died, the Astral Pouch will bring us back to life, but we have to give it food, and tons of it." Issun said

_"How much food do we have to give it?"_ Yumi asked

"That im not sure but if we collect enough food, then we should be good." Issun said

Yumi sighed, and she then went and headbutted some pots, and she collected some apples, and a peach or two.

Yumi went through another gate, and she ended up in a forest like place.

"Hey where are we at Yumi?" Issun asked

_"I don't know."_ she said

"Well lets go exploring!" Issun piped up.

_"Alright."_ Yumi ran up a path, smashing pots, and getting food, for the Astral Pouch.

Yumi then slowed down for a breather from running to much, and she was starting to develope a headace from hitting pots. She walked across a bridge admiring the waterfall. "_This place is beautiful."_ Yumi said.

"It is isn't it, Yumi was it?" Issun said

_"Yeah my name is Yumi."_ she replyed.

"Well lets go up those steps." Issun pointed out with his tiny finger.

Yumi nodded and she ran up the stairs, and she some kind of wooden gate then closed behind them, trapping them for the time being.

"Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanguished evil 100 years ago with the help of a white wolf, Shiranui! First the River of the Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we,Yumi? Boy this place is a wreck. See? That sword's in really bad shape. The gods sure didn't do much to protect this place." Issun said looking at the statue.

_"Hmm..."_ Yumi then moved her tail to where the sword was broken and she went and drew a line to where the sword was, and it suddenly was fixed.

"Woah! How did you get so good!" Issun said looking at the fixed statue.

_"I don't know I just drew over where it was broken."_ Yumi explained.

"Huh? hey looks its another constellation Yumi! It looks like a..."

The constellation flashed over the statue, and Yumi placed where the star was, it then glowed brightly, and a little mouse, spinned and landed on its paws, it then pulled out a huge sword, and did some quick flips with it, and slashed right in front of Yumi.

**"Well, well, well...If it isn't mother Amaterasu. It's been a log time. But with all those monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavers, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil."** Tachigami said and she turned into a little orb, and flew into Yumi.

"Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique. Wait a minute. If you're getting all these powers... Then you're just like Shiranui!" he said

_"Who?"_ Yumi asked

You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods." he explained

_"Oh."_ she said

This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like the legend. Well, anyway, I've never seen this Power Slash technique myself. How 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there? Lemme see you slice it in half." Issun said sitting on Yumi's head.

_"Um ok."_ Yumi then drew a line where the rock was and it was sliced in half.

"Wow! I didn't think you had it in ya, furball! I'm not even in the same league as you!" Issun said hopping to Yumi's nose.

"Hey, furball...Er...I mean Yumi...I've made up my mind!" Issun said turning to Yumi facing her eyes.

_"Yeah about what?"_ Yumi said scratching her ear.

If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right?

_"Yeah I guess."_ she barked

In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you! Lucky you!" Issun said laughing.

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"_ Yumi growled and whined loudly.

"Heh heh...It's no use tryin' to change my mind. There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision!" Issun said hopping back on Yumi's head.

"Now that you've matered the Power Slash, you can cut down that thing Sakuya was talking about. Let's go back and give it a shot!" Issun said

Yumi sighed, and she used power slash on the wood blocking their path, and she ran down the stairs and suddenly she was attacked by two monsters.

"Wah monsters! Yumi you now that disk you have on your back, well use it! It's a reflector!"

Yumi used her reflector, and the imps landed on the ground, and Yumi used her powerslash, and they blew up in a burst of Flowers.

Yumi then shook her fur, and she continued.

Soon after she went under another gate, two more imps attacked, Yumi quickly doged some of their attacks, and used her reflector, and she used her power slash on them, making them burst into flowers like the last two.

Yumi then ran to the gate which led her to the River of heavens, she swam across the river, and she ran across the bridges, and she took the gate back in Kamiki.


End file.
